House of Glas
by Neumond
Summary: Jahre nach Voldemort. Harry ist ein Dieb geworden und stiehlt magische Artefakte.Doch als er sich an einem Flakon mit Phönixtränen versucht, geschieht etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte.
1. The house

Title: House of Glass

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

Warning:  
Es geht in die Richtung SM, aber wirklich nur ganz leicht und nur gegen Anfang. Lemon könnte vermutlich irgendwann dazu kommen... Das ganze ist ein bisschen depri und möglicherweise Ooc, aber da ja alle mittlerweile erwachsen sind, kann ich das darauf schieben. (an alle, die darauf warten, dass Nemesis weitergeht: Ich bin dabei, aber im Moment kann ich das irgendwie nicht schreiben. Es ist heiß, es wird Sommer...mir ist nicht danach, witzig zu sein. Ich will mich mit Bergen von Eiscreme und Wasser in den Keller verziehen und erst wieder rauskommen, wenn man wieder Pullover tragen muss.

Zusammenfassung:  
Harry ist ein Dieb geworden und stiehlt magische Artefakte. Eines  
Tages versucht er sich an einem Flakon mit den Tränen des ersten aller  
Phönixe. Doch was dann geschieht hätte er sich nie träumen lassen.

Harrys Haare waren nass vom Regen. Der Himmel war schwarz. Wolken und fallendes Wasser verdeckten ihn, schotteten jegliches Licht von außen ab. Heute Nacht würde der Mond ihn nicht beobachten können und die Sterne würden nicht vor Übermut funkeln. Solche Nächste waren ihm am liebsten. Sie wirkten realer, angepasster an diese düstere Welt, als wenn die Landschaft in romantisches Mondlicht getaucht worden wäre.

Er seufzte einmal leise, wischte sich einige der widerspenstigen roten Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Seine Kontaktlinsen waren genauso verzaubert, wie es einst seine Brille gewesen war, sodass der Regen seine Sicht nicht einschränkte. Es gab andere Gründe, aus denen er zögerte. Unter anderem das Haus an sich. Er konnte es nur aus der Ferne sehen, befand sich zwischen ihnen doch ein ganzes Feld.

Das Haus bestand aus Glas. Der Regen lief daran herunter, ließ das wenige, gedämmte Licht, dass heraus drang in wunderlichen Wellenbewegungen auf das umliegende Gras fallen. Harry betrachtete fasziniert die kristallenen Türme, das durchsichtige Dach. Natürlich konnte er dennoch nichts erkennen. Das Licht legte nahe, dass darin höchstens ein halbes dutzend Kerzen entzündet waren und auch wenn Harry über viele Gaben verfügte: Er konnte weder im Dunkeln noch durch dichte Teppiche aus Wasser sehen. Erst recht nicht über eine solche Entfernung.

Harry schüttelte sich noch einmal kurz, dann machte er sich auf den Weg, stapfte mit triefenden Haaren über das vor Feuchtigkeit quietschende Gras. Es sollte ihn nicht kümmern, wie schön dieses Haus war. Wie faszinierend. Alles was ihn interessierte, war der kleine Schatz, den es hütete. Es hatte lange gedauert und unzählige Suchsprüche gebraucht, bis er endlich entdeckt hatte, wo er sich befand. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch noch erkundigen sollen, wer überhaupt hier wohnte. Wen er denn nun vor hatte zu bestehlen. Aber er hatte sich die Zeit nicht genommen. Es war ja auch nicht weiter von Belang. Alles was zählte, war der Flakon.

Nun, wo er davor stand, sein Blick an den gläsernen Wänden empor kletterte, konnte er nicht anders, als diesen Vorsatz ein wenig zu bedauern. Dieses Gebäude war unglaublich schön und faszinierend, aber gleichzeitig auf eine Art und Weise schön, bei der sich ihm ein Bild aufdrängte, ein Bild das...nein. Das ging nun doch zu weit. Es mochte ihn an diese bestimmte Art von kalter Schönheit erinnern, gut. Aber das bedeutete nichts.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken vollständig ab und bereitete sich vor, erspürte die Macht des Flakons. Es war wie ein Leuchtfeuer in dunkelster Nacht. Harry konnte es gar verfehlen. Er lächelte, während er die Schutzzauber langsam entwirrte, die um das Haus lagen, sie auffädelte und beiseite legte, wie ein Knäuel Garn, damit der Spinner es später wieder finden konnte. Es war nicht sein Stil etwas einfach zu zerstören.

Nun wo die Zauber beseitigt waren, widmete er sich der Tür, strich mit zwei Fingern darüber, flüsterte mit ihr, bis sie sich seinem Willen beugte, ihm den Weg zu seiner Beute nicht mehr versperrte.

Das Innere des Hauses stand seinem Äußeren in nichts nach. Zum Großteil ins Dunkel getaucht, riss die Schwärze nur hin und wieder auf, durchbrochen vom Schein seltener Kerzen. Das Mobiliar war ausgesucht und in dunklen Tönen gehalten. Nirgends waren Fotorahmen zu finden und Harry ärgerte sich selbst darüber, dass es ihm überhaupt auffiel. Er hätte keines der Photos beachtet, oder versucht die Gesichter darauf zu erkennen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wen er bestahl.

Er kam dem Artefakt immer näher, konnte es deutlich durch die Wände spüren. Seine Macht, die bereits in ihm zu pulsieren schien. Harry wusste nicht mehr, wann es angefangen hatte. Diese Gier nach Macht. Oder doch. Er wusste es ganz genau. Er wollte es nur nicht mehr wissen.

Seine Schritte erstarben. Er wusste erst gar nicht warum, bis sich seine Gedanken wieder klärten und er sich selbst für ihr Abschweifen verfluchte. Er befand sich in einem großen Salon. Um genau zu sein stand er wenige Schritte vom Türrahmen entfernt. An der anderen Seite befand sich ein großer Kamin, in dem die Überreste eines Feuers vor sich hin kohlten und den Raum in ein unheimliches Dämmerlicht tauchten. Dennoch konnte Harry den nächsten Raum nicht erkennen, da die inneren Wände dieses Gebäudes aus Milchglas bestanden, wie er erst jetzt leicht erstaunt registrierte.

Das wundersame an diesem Raum war der Mann, der sich vor dem Kamin befand. Er saß in einem Schaukelstuhl aus Binsen der mit einer schwarzen Decke behangen war. Seine Hände lagen auf den Lehnen, wurden von dem gespenstischen Glutlicht beschienen. Sie waren kalkweiß und ausgemergelt. Wie zwei Spinnen lagen sie auf dem schwarzen Stoff, die Knochen stachen durch die blasse Haut. Sein Gesicht war von ergrautem Haar umrahmt, dass auch seine Hände umschmeichelte. Früher hätte Harry ihn sofort an diesem Haar erkannt, früher, als es noch so speziell gewesen war.

Nun hätte er ihn nicht mal an den Augen erkannt, an diesen grauen Augen, in denen der Nebel vom grauen Star abgelöst worden war.  
Dennoch erkannte er ihn. Er erkannte ihn an dem höhnischen Zug um den Lippen. Er erkannte ihn an dieser Arroganz, die ihn selbst im Alter über alles erhaben scheinen ließen.

"Wer sind Sie?" Seine Augen ruhten auf einem Punkt, der in der Nähe von Harry lag. Ganz nah, aber eben nicht genau auf ihm. Der Mann war blind. Lucius Malfoy war blind. Und dennoch klang seine Stimme immer noch so nasal, so arrogant. So von sich selbst eingenommen. "Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind, aber dies ist nicht ihr Haus und Sie sind hier nicht willkommen."

Harry antwortete nicht. Lucius Malfoy wohnte in diesem Haus. Lucius Malfoy konnte nicht sehen. Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende verfolgen konnte, fühlte er einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Noch während er zu Boden sackte, bevor die Dunkelheit vollkommen auf seinen Geist überschwappte, fragte er sich beinahe verwundert, wie er so dumm hatte sein können.

So, das war´s fürs erste. Ich hab´s gestern Abend runter geschrieben und es ist eher so etwas wie ein Prolog und sehr kurz (jaaaa, ich weiß das). Also, falls es irgendwem gefällt, könnte er mir das ja durch ein kleines Kommileinchen wissen lassen, damit ich weiß, dass es sich lohnt, weiter zu schreiben


	2. The stranger

Vielen Dank für die Kommis! Weitermachen! Ich hoffe, der zweite Teil gefällt.

Draco sah sich abschätzend auf den Burschen unter sich an. Der Baseballschläger von Cassy passte sich gut seiner Hand an, während er ihn nur zur Sicherheit noch einmal hoch über den Kopf schwang, darauf wartend, dass der Eindringling sich wieder erheben würde. Er wartete vergebens. Der Mann lag ausgestreckt da und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Antworte!" Sein Vater stand mühevoll auf, stütze sich dabei vornüber gebeugt auf die Lehnen seines Stuhls. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung.

„Es ist gut Vater."

„Draco?" Lucius ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl zurückfallen. Feine Schweißtröpfchen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn. „Wer war es?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Draco ging neben dem Eindringling in die Hocke und betrachtete seinen Hinterkopf, von dem widerspenstige rote Haare abstanden. „Sieht aus wie ein Weasley."

„Weasley!" Sofort war die Stimme des Alten erhoben, hatte diesen Unterton bekommen, den er immer zur Schau trug, wenn jemand außer seinen Kindern da war. Draco konnte dabei nur die Augen verdrehen. Es wurde Zeit, dass der alte Mann begriff, dass er kein Herr mehr war. „Was tut ein Weasley in meinem Haus?"

„Deinem Haus, Vater?", fragte Draco nachsichtig, ohne darauf zu achten, wie er erbleichte. Stattdessen drehte er den Fremden auf den Rücken und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass es sich möglicherweise tatsächlich um eines der Weasleybälger handelte. Dennoch…irgendetwas an diesem Gesicht war seltsam. Ohne zu wissen warum, fuhr er die Augenbrauen des Mannes nach, die schwarz waren, die Wangenknochen, die Lippen…

„Was tun wir mit ihm?", fragte Lucius und bemühte sich, seinen Sohn anzusehen. Es endete damit, dass er höchst konzentriert eine Lampe anstarrte. Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, hätte man darüber lachen mögen.

„Ich werfe ihn raus.", sagte Draco schlicht und nahm den Mann auf die Arme. Sein Körper war immer noch schlaff, der Kopf rutschte gegen seine Halsbeuge und blieb dort liegen. Leichter Atem strich über Dracos Haut, ließ die kurzen Härchen sich aufstellen.

„Der kommt doch wieder! Der bricht wieder ein und diesmal wird er vorsichtiger sein. Wir sollten ihn töten. Du weißt, wie das geht, Junge. Ich hab es dir oft genug gezeigt. Weißt du noch?"

„Ja, Vater. Ich erinnere mich." Er erinnerte sich leider nur viel zu gut an die Zeit, in der Voldemort noch gelebt hatte, in der er selbst zum Todesser geweiht worden war. Die Tätowierung auf seinem linken Arm half ihm dabei, nicht zu vergessen. Und der Anblick seines dahin siechendes Vaters erinnerte ihn immer an die Gegenwart. Cassy an die Zukunft.

„Ich werde ihm seinen Zauberstab abnehmen. Und so windelweich schlagen, dass er es sich zweimal überlegen wird, ob er sich diesem Haus auch nur auf Sichtweite nähert.", sagte Draco und ging mit dem Fremden auf den Armen zur Treppe, trug ihn ins obere Stockwerk und dann noch eines höher, bis unters Dach. Hier gab es nur ein paar Zimmer. In einem davon stand ein großes Bett und auf diesem legte er den Jungen ab. Er blieb noch kurz bei ihm sitzen, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er seufzte leise, dann schmunzelte er kurz. „Ich werde dich zwar nicht schlagen, aber wir müssen dennoch einige Vorbereitungen treffen, mein Freund."

Harry erwachte mit einem solchen Hämmern im Schädel, dass er sich ganz instinktiv an den Kopf fassen wollte. Nur, dass das nicht möglich war. Etwas raues, scheuerndes wand sich um sein Handgelenk und surrte sich nur noch fester zu, als er versuchte, seinen Arm zu heben.

Probeweise versuchte er es mit einem Bein und kam zu demselben Ergebnis.

Er stöhnte und hielt die Augen erst einmal geschlossen, ließ die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht vor seinem geistigen Auge neu entstehen und vorbeiziehen. Warum nur hatte er seinen Angreifer nicht gehört? Er weigerte sich schlicht, von demjenigen, der ihn niedergeschlagen hatte, als Draco Malfoy zu denken. Es war schon schlimm genug, dessen Vater zu begegnen. Der ja vielleicht eine Hilfskraft beschäftigte. Oder einfach nur einen neuen Hauselfen. Warum sollte Draco hier sein? Bei einem blinden Vater? Mitten im Nirgendwo?

Gut, also war er von einem Hauselfen niedergeschlagen worden. Aber warum war er gefesselt? Der Untergrund fühlte sich wie ein Bett an. Also war er wohl nicht in Askaban gelandet. Es wäre auch zu peinlich, ein zweites Mal dort zu aufzutauchen. Das letzte Mal hatten die Dementoren ihn wieder hinausgeworfen, als ihnen klar geworden war, dass er sie aussaugte.

Wer hatte ein Interesse daran, ihn in einem Haus auf ein Bett zu fesseln?

…

Irgendwie hatte er wenig Lust, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

Stattdessen öffnete er endlich die Augen und blinzelte ins Licht. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass er sich immer noch in dem Glashaus befinden musste. Das Dach befand sich genau über ihm, war geschliffen, sodass das Licht sich in zig verschiedenen Variationen brach, in Regenbogenfarben schillerte. Es musste verzaubert sein, ansonsten hätte die Sonne ihm längst eine hübsche neue Hautfarbe beschert.

In dem Raum stand außer dem Bett nichts weiter, dass ihn hätte ablenken können und so kehrte er wieder zu dem zurück, was ihn schon seit Jahren begleitete. Sein Hunger.

Er rumorte in seinem Körper und die Nähe des Flakons machte es noch schlimmer. Das Wissen, dass er hier irgendwo sein musste. Wenn er hier weg kam, konnte er ihn suche, konnte ihn finden, sich seine Macht einverleiben, fühlen, wie sie ihn durchdrang, wie sie ihn noch stärker machte. Es würde durch ihn hindurch fließen, dieses elementare, dieses ursprüngliche.

Harry hatte kein Interesse an neueren magischen Artefakten. Früher vielleicht, nachdem er es zum ersten Mal gekostet hatte, als er Voldemort tötete, seine Macht durch die Narbe in sich aufsog. Die Narbe. Vorsichtig befühlte er seine Stirn, überprüfte, ob das Hautstück, dass er sich jeden Tag neu mit einem Zauber über die Stirn klebte, es ihr anpasste, damit die Narbe nicht zu sehen war, damit ihn niemand daran erkannte. Das heißt, er wollte es befühlen, aber das gelang ihm natürlich nicht. Stattdessen zogen sich die Seile ein wenig fester zusammen.

„Sieh an, du bist wach."

Harry lag augenblicklich stocksteif, schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Warum nur ging immer alles schief, was schief gehen konnte? Warum hasste das Schicksal ihn so? Hatte er vielleicht irgendetwas Schlechtes getan? Oder einfach nur zu viel? War der Bonus, den er wegen Voldemort und eigentlich auch seiner Kindheit gut hatte aufgebraucht?

Warum musste sich ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoys Haus ein Artefakt befinden? Warum?

Gut, die Malfoys gehörten zu den mächtigsten, reinblütigen Zauberern, konnten ihre Linie vermutlich bis auf Merlin, Nostradamus, John Dee oder sonst wen zurückverfolgen, aber was bedeutete das schon? Sie hatten auch mal den Ruf besessen, magische Artefakte geradezu anzuhäufen, aber das war in einem ganz anderen Haus gewesen…Wer konnte ahnen, dass sie nach der ganzen Voldemort-Todesser-Geschichte umziehen würden und auch noch was von ihren mächtigen, unersetzlichen Erbstücken mitschleiften? Das war doch nun wirklich vollkommen abwegig gewesen!

…

Um es nicht noch auffälliger zu machen, öffnete er widerstrebend die Augen und sah dem zweit schlimmsten Alptraum seiner Jugend entgegen. Er sah besser aus als früher. Lockerer irgendwie. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er anstatt der Schulrobe nun dunkle Anzugshosen und ein Hemd mit offener Weste trug. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm locker und weich glänzend bis zu den Ohren, hinter die er nun einige Strähnen strich. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, dass Harry verwirrte. Es war amüsiert. Auf eine…charmante Art beinahe. Auf eine ehrliche Art zumindest. Es war nicht eines von den Lächeln, die ihm früher auf die Lippen gekommen waren.

„Was ist los? Noch nie jemandem ins Gesicht gesehen, den du beklauen wolltest?"

Er kam nun näher und schien ein gewisses Interesse an Harrys Gesicht zu haben, seinen Haaren. Harry wäre gerne zurückgewichen, als er sich vorbeugte und ihm nun ebenfalls die roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Bist du ein Weasley? Du siehst aus wie einer."

Sein Gesicht war seinem nun ganz nahe, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe. Er musste ihn doch erkennen. Aber dem war nicht so…er hielt ihn für einen Weasley. Genau wie er es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Dass jemand, der ihn fliehen sah, ihn für ein übrig gebliebenes Mitglied des Weasley Clans hielt. Dass es aus nächster Nähe funktionieren könnte, bei jemandem, der ihm aus seiner Schulzeit so vertraut war…

„Ich bin nur nicht daran gewöhnt, von meinen Kerkermeistern angelächelt zu werden." Harry hoffte, dass Malfoy ihn jetzt nicht doch noch an seiner Stimme erkannte. Oder das Stück Haut an seiner Stirn berührte.

„Ah, wir haben Vergleichsmöglichkeiten." Malfoy grinste und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Und wie heißen wir, Mann der von meinem blinden Vater erwischt wurde?"

„Richard." Harry schwieg einen Augenblick zu lang, ehe ihm einfiel, dass er Draco ja nicht kannte. „Und du?"

„Draco. Freut mich." Er lächelte bedauernd. „Ich würde dir ja gerne die Hand reichen, aber das dürfte sich als problematisch erweisen."

„Nicht, wenn du mich losbindest."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Damit hatten sich die Smalltalkthemen erst einmal erschöpft. Harry betrachtete das Gesicht von Draco nun noch ein bisschen genauer, das Lächeln vor allen Dingen. Seit wann sah er so freundlich aus? Da war immer noch diese Kälte irgendwo in seinen Augen, dieses Flackern von Vergangenheit, aber alles in allem schien es, als stände dort ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Der Schalk in seinen Augen… Andererseits amüsierte er sich darüber, wie er hier angebunden auf seinem Bett lag. Vielleicht hatte sich doch nicht allzu viel verändert und seine Masken waren einfach nur raffinierter geworden.

„Was tue ich eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem es ihm doch ein wenig peinlich vorkam, Draco die ganze Zeit einfach nur schweigend anzustarren, während dessen Lächeln, obwohl immer noch nur angedeutet, immer…nun…_anzüglicher _wurde.

„Du liegst gefesselt auf meinem Bett."

„Ich meinte warum."

„Du bist eingebrochen."

Dagegen war nichts zu sagen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich ein Grund war. Harry dachte weiter darüber nach, wie er hier am besten raus kommen sollte. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er natürlich nicht mehr, aber er konnte ihn wieder zu sich rufen, wenn Malfoy draußen war. Einer der ersten Kniffe die er beim Training für den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord gelernt hatte. Dann brauchte er einfach nur die Seile durchzubrennen, sich durchs Haus schleichen, diesmal ein wenig vorsichtiger sein, sich den Flakon holen und dieses Haus verlassen, um dieses bizarre Treffen so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen.

„Du siehst gequält aus."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Wie mag das wohl kommen? Es hebt meine Stimmung nun mal nicht gerade, an ein Bett gefesselt zu sein."

„Tut mir Leid, aber daran wird sich in nächster Zeit erst einmal nichts ändern. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, dass du mir mit den Phönixtränen davonläufst." Auf Harrys Blick grinste er nur breit. „Das einzige alte Artefakt in diesem Haus und ich habe mich erkundigt, was in der letzen Zeit so gestohlen wurde…"

Harry nickte und wurde durch diese Aussage ein weiteres Mal daran erinnert, dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, warum ihn der Malfoyspross hier fest hielt anstatt ihn denjenigen zu übergeben, die er beklaut hatte oder ihn gleich eigenhändig zu töten. Und daran, dass er unbedingt diesen Flakon haben musste.

„Tja, ich würde ja sehr gerne noch ein wenig mit dir plaudern, aber ich muss arbeiten. Ich bring dir was zu essen, wenn ich fertig bin."

„Habt ihr keine Hauselfen für so etwas?"

„Wir hatten welche, aber seit mein Vater…nun ja, sagen wir einfach, das letzte magische Vermögen, das uns geblieben ist, ist dieses Haus meiner Mutter."

Nun war Harry verdutzt, doch dann begann er zu grinsen. „Hat man euch also enteignet, nachdem Voldemort gestürzt worden ist?"

Malfoy schien über diesen Seitenhieb nicht sonderlich erbost zu sein, zuckte lediglich gelangweilt mit den Achseln. „Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, schon in meiner Jugend nicht. Es ist immer noch selten jemanden zu treffen, der seinen Namen ausspricht."

„Er ist tot.", sagte Harry und hätte sich am liebsten selbst den Kopf abgerissen, wenn er die Hände nur frei gehabt hatte.

„Ja, wohl war. Der Goldjunge hat damals gute Arbeit geleistet…" Draco verstummte und sah einige Augenblicke sehr nachdenklich aus, die Augen unfixiert, als sähe er etwas, das weit, weit entfernt lag. Oder in der Vergangenheit. Harry versuchte so unpotterhaft wie nur möglich auszusehen. Draco durfte ihn nicht erkennen. Es lief doch grad so guuuut…zumindest den Umständen entsprechend. Irgendwie.

„Also, wir sehen uns dann später." Draco klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verschwand durch die Tür. „Ich bin sicher, du amüsierst dich gut."

„Haha." Harry zog ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht. Als er sich sicher war, dass Draco längst im Erdgeschoss angekommen war, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ganz bestimmt…auf wieder sehen, Draco."

Er konzentrierte sich, rief den Zauberstab zu sich…doch er kam nicht. Harry stockte, versuchte sich auf die magische Kraft zu konzentrieren, die von dem Holz ausgehen musste, doch sie war nicht vorhanden. Vielleicht hatte Draco ihn zerbrochen… Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen spürte er auf den Flakon, aber auch dessen Aura war verschwunden. Nein, nicht verschwunden. Lediglich nicht mehr sichtbar. Nicht für ihn.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf sich selbst, auf die Adern, durch die früher seine eigene magische Kraft geflossen war, später gemischt mit der Voldemorts, mit der unzähliger Artefakte, die er sich einverleibt hatte. Nun war nichts mehr davon zu spüren. Er war leer, ohne jegliche Magie, nur auf seiner Stirn pochte leise der Klebezauber vor sich hin, der nicht ein Leben lang anhalten würde. Harry konnte genauso einen Zauber wirken, wie es sein fetter Cousin gekonnt hätte.

„Draco…du mieser kleiner…." Am liebsten hätte er angefangen zu schreien. Stattdessen starrte er in den Himmel, in gleißendes Licht und unendliches Blau und verlor sich in dem Hunger. Es war kein Hunger mehr, ihm war jegliche Nahrung aus dem Körper gesaugt worden. Harry schloss die Augen und ergab sich in das Gefühl der gähnenden Leere.


	3. The man

Die Zeit verging langsam. Um ehrlich zu sein strich sie förmlich vor sich. Irgendwann schob Draco entnervt die Tastatur von sich. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Die ganze Zeit schwirrten seine Gedanken nach oben, hinauf zu dem kleinen Dieb. Zu dem Weasley. Immer noch konnte er sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht wirklich anfreunden. Nicht nur, weil die Weasleys damals alle von Voldemort ermodert worden waren, sondern auch weil… er wusste nicht warum. Es war da, aber es gelang ihm nicht, es näher zu definieren. Dieses Unwohlsein, dieses Gefühl, dass es falsch war, von ihm als einem Weasley zu denken.

Wie lange saß er nun schon hier, ohne ein einziges Wort geschrieben zu haben? Dauernd diesen Geruch von ihm in der Nase zu haben? Und sich zu überlegen, wie er wohl geguckt haben mochte, als er von Dracos kleinem Kunststück erfahren hatte? Nun musste er grinsen. Mit den Zehenspitzen stieß er sich vom Tisch ab, sodass der Stuhl über den Teppich rollte und sich dabei leicht drehte. Er blieb genau vor dem Regal stehen, indem sich das Gefäß befand.

Es ähnelte einem Denkarium, nur dass blauviolette Flammenzungen und Blitze hervortraten. Die Zauberkraft des Jungen war gewaltig gewesen, aber Draco war weder dumm, noch hatte er kein Gefühl mehr für so was in den Fingern. Magie war nicht gleich Magie. Das hier war ein ganzes Sammelsurium, ein Fundus an den unterschiedlichsten Kräften. Einiges gut, vieles pechschwarz. Der Junge musste unglaublich viel zusammengeklaut haben, um das alles in sich zu haben. Was er damit wohl alles hatte anstellen können… Fast ein wenig wehmütig dachte Draco an die Zeit, als er noch einen Zauberstab besessen hatte. Sie war zu Ende gewesen, zeitgleich mit dem Ende seiner Schulzeit.

Natürlich hätte er sich einen neuen kaufen können, nach einigen Jahren hatte sich alles dermaßen normalisiert, die Todesser waren derart in Vergessenheit geraten, dass niemand fragen würde, wenn er in den Laden käme. Er könnte sich einen neuen holen…einen mit Drachenherzfasern vielleicht…Eibe…14 und ein halber Zoll. Aber er verlief sich in Träumen. Die Malfoys würden nie wieder zaubern. Aber einem Jungen die Zauberkraft stehlen, sie ihm aus den Adern saugen, das konnte er noch. Sein Finger fuhr über das Holz des gestohlenen Zauberstabes, glatt und weich. Es war, als wollte es anfangen zu singen. Welcher Ton wohl entstehen würde?

Draco seufzte, schloss für einen Augenblick die Lieder. Und hatte sofort diesen Geruch in der Nase. Diesen Geruch nach Regen und Erde. Nach Wind und Freiheit irgendwie. Und Dunkelheit. Es war nur eine Spur gewesen…eine Nuance, aber es war da. Irgendwie…mochte er diesen Duft. Zumindest bekam er ihn einfach nicht mehr aus der Nase.

„Draco!"

Wieder ein Seufzen, diesmal gequält. Als er die Augen öffnete, brach sich das Licht gerade in einem der Unebenheiten der milchigen Wand, warf einen Regenbogen an die gegenüberliegende.

„Draco!" Nun…es war also wieder Zeit für's Essen.

Der Blick seines Vaters, die milchigen Augen, folgten den Geräuschen seiner Schritte. Doch sie machten keine Geräusche. Es mochte ein kindischer Trotz sein, dennoch schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Die weißen Augäpfel zuckten unruhig hin und her, doch sie vermochten ihn nicht zu lokalisieren.

Draco stellte das Tablett vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Essen, Vater."

Lucius zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Seine Finger tasteten sich über den Tisch, bis sie gegen die Gabel stießen.

„Soll ich dir sagen, wo was liegt?"

„Nein."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Noch ein paar Sekunden lang blieb er stehen und betrachtete, wie sein Vater mit der Gabel nach dem klein geschnittenen Fleisch tastete. Metall schabte über Porzellan. Als er ein Stück erwischte verfehlte er den Mund und das Stück fiel herunter. Er setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, vermutlich wollte er nach Dobby rufen, doch dann besann er sich und presste stattdessen die Lippen zusammen. Es war einfach sich auszumalen, was er in diesem Augenblick dachte, wie er das Zaubereiministerium verfluchte dafür, dass es ihnen keinen magischen Besitz erlaubte. Wenn er wüsste…

„Ich mache mich dann wieder an die Arbeit."

„Du hast den ganzen Morgen gearbeitet. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig um Cassy kümmern. Eines Tages wird das Ministerium dieses unsinnige Verbot aufheben und dann soll niemand sagen, sie hätte keine Ahnung von Magie. Die Theorie muss sie können, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab erhält."

„Nun Vater, ich muss arbeiten, da ich unseren Lebensunterhalt verdiene." Draco nahm das zweite Tablett und entfernte sich. „Vielleicht könntest du ja mal die nächsten Theoriestunden abhalten?"

Das Grummeln hinter ihm wurde immer leiser, je weiter er die Treppe hinaufstieg. Nur zu gerne vergaß er es, blendete den ganzen alten Mann vollkommen aus, der einmal sein Vater gewesen war. Ein starker Mann, ein Mann voller Stolz und Würde, der Voldemort treu ergeben gewesen war, ohne vor ihm zu kriechen. Wie er damals zu ihm zu ihm aufgesehen hatte…

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben und konzentrierte sich stattdessen ganz auf den jetzigen Augenblick, darauf, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

Im Türrahmen blieb er einen Augenblick lang stehen und ließ seinen Blick über den Junge gleiten. Die grünen Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet. Sie waren irgendwie seltsam verschleiert…

Draco sah beinahe verboten gut aus. Die Haare waren zerstrubbelt, als wäre er sich mehrmals unbewusst mit der Hand hindurch gefahren. Darüber, was sich wohl unter dem Hemd und der Weste, unter der dunklen Stoffhose befinden mochte, wollte er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken. Er hatte schon auf der Schule gewusst, dass Malfoy ihn nicht kalt ließ, auch, dass er ihn meist umso attraktiver fand, je wütender er wurde. Und im Moment war er stinksauer.

„Du mieser kleiner Schleimscheißer..." Es bereitete ihm keine Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Noch nicht. Noch war sie eisig kalt. Ungläubig beinahe. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, dieses Haus wäre alles magische, was ihr noch hättet?"

„Nun, dieses Haus, der Flakon und ein trickreiches kleines Gefäß, in dem nun deine Zauberkraft munter vor sich brodelt… Hatte ich irgendwie vergessen zu erwähnen."

Hatte er irgendwie vergessen zu erwähnen…und jetzt lachte der Kerl auch noch! Ein sehr melodiöses Lachen, wie ihm jetzt auffiel, während sich seine Muskeln spannten, er sich wünschte, seine Hand in dieses lachende Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Hast du Hunger?" Draco stellte ein Tablett mit Essen vor ihm auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch.

Das meinte der Kerl jetzt nicht ernst, oder? Er sah die Teller an. Sah demonstrativ wieder weg. Natürlich hatte er Hunger. Zwei verschiedene Hungergefühle kämpften in ihm. Der Hunger nach Macht war natürlich schlimmer. Der Hunger nach Macht war immer schlimmer. Stetiger. Brennender.

Dennoch existierte auch der nach Nahrung. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Und warum musste Draco nur so furchtbar grinsen? Warum hatte der Junge so viel Spaß daran, ihn zu verarschen?

Sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu dem Tablett.

„Du bindest mich los?"

„Nein.", sagte Draco ernst. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Ja." Warum es verneinen, wenn selbst er das Gegrummel seines Magens als unnatürlich laut empfand?

„Dann mach mal schön den Mund auf."

Dieser Bastard schien tatsächlich Freude daran zu haben, ihn zu demütigen und nach Strich und Faden zu verarschen. Seine Augen folgten Dracos Bewegungen. Was kam jetzt?

…

Draco nahm Messer und Gabel.

…

Draco schnitt ein Stück Fleisch ab.

…

Spießte es auf die Gabel, hielt es ihm hin.

…

Nee, oder?

Harry starrte den Malfoyspross an, der sich sichtlich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Das Fleisch baumelte vor seiner Nase und roch durchaus verführerisch. Aber das ging nun wirklich gegen seine Ehre! Beinahe trotzig kniff er die Lippen zusammen. „Binmchlos.", nuschelte er hindurch.

Malfoy schüttelte sanft den Kopf, als ob Harry ein kleines Kind wäre, dem man alles drei Mal erklären musste. „Jetzt mach den Mund auf, Richard."

„mhich…", begann er wurde jedoch unterbrochen. Dracos Finger strich sanft über seine Lippen. In seinem Magen begann er zu kribbeln und er riss erschrocken den Mund auf. Eine Sekunde später fühlte er kaltes Metall und einen Broken Fleisch im Mund.

Zutiefst beleidigt wollte er es erst Malfoy wieder ins Gesicht zurück spucken, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Oder eher gesagt, sein Magen nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

Dennoch überlegte er sich, wie er hier raus kommen sollte, um Malfoy dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schneiden.

Als die demütigende Prozedur endlich abgeschlossen war, stellte Draco das Tablett weg und sah ihn auf einmal sehr ernst an. „Satt?"

„Nein…" Es gab keine Möglichkeit seinen Hunger zu stillen. Hatte es nie gegeben. Immer mehr Artefakte, immer mehr wurde ihm geopfert nur um ihn immer weiter und weiter anzufachen.

„Unersättlich?" Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde wieder weich. Ein sanftes Lächeln, wie man es ihm als Jungen nie zugetraut hätte.

„Bei bestimmten Dingen…" Das klang beinahe etwas zweideutig. Vielleicht sollte er aufpassen. Wer am Bett gefesselt lag, sollte nicht mit Zweideutigkeiten werfen… oder etwas in der Art.

Er war gerade noch in diesem Gedanken versunken, als er die Wärme spürte und dann ein Gewicht auf seinem Bauch. Harry keuchte und starrte Draco an, der es sich auf seinem nun mehr oder minder vollen Bauch bequem machte.

„Also…könntest du mir vielleicht erklären, warum du am Leben bist, mein lieber Richard? So weit ich mich erinnere, sind eigentlich alle Weasleys tot oder irre ich mich da?"

Nein, er irrte sich natürlich nicht. Aber musste er deswegen sich so nah über ihn beugen? Er konnte ja seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren.

Mrs Weasley hatte damals eine Weihnachtsfeier organisiert und jeder Weasley hatte zu erscheinen. Sie wollte den damaligen Schrecken trotzen und endlich einmal wieder alle zu Gesicht bekommen. Auch Harry war eingeladen gewesen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit gefunden. Dumbledore hatte ihm keine Zeit gelassen.

…

Der Totenkopf, der über der Ruine des Fuchsbaues gehangen hatte, war weithin sichtbar gewesen.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit um zu kommen.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Tante Molly hatte gedroht alle zu töten, die nicht kommen würden."

Als er an die Mutter von Ron dachte, an seinen alten Freund selbst und seinen etwas verschrobenen Vater, die Zwillinge, kam ein Gefühl der Scham auf in ihm, nicht der Trauer. Getrauert hatte er lange und ausdauernd. Aber wie immer, wenn er an diese Menschen dachte, begann er sich leicht zu schämen dafür, dass er ihr Andenken derart in den Schmutz zog, nur um selbst ein wenig sicherer zu sein.

Draco sah ihn noch immer an, konzentriert, nachdenklich. Blonde Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht oder daran vorbei und strichen über die Haut von Harrys Wangen. Auf einmal hatte er das Bedürfnis, sie ihm wieder hinter die Ohren zu streichen. Natürlich konnte er es nicht.

Seine Arme bewegten sich ein wenig unruhig, auch wenn sie nicht viel mehr konnten, als zu zucken. Er wünschte sich, nicht so vollkommen ausgeliefert unter seinem ehemaligen Widersacher zu liegen.

„Ich möchte dir einen Deal vorschlagen, Richard."

So, das war's auch schon mal wieder. Ich möchte mich bei allen Reviewern bedanken für die lieben Kommentare. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut. .

Und ich möchte mich natürlich auch für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen (auch wenn es, möglicherweise, öfter vorkommen könnte…manchmal bin ich ein ziemlicher Schreibmuffel…), aber ich bin vor Ferienbeginn nicht ganz fertig geworden und war dann gleich zwei Wochen in Schweden. (Wo es trotz des miesen Wetters einfach toll war! Will wieder zurück….schnüff….was sind schon 23 ½ Stunden Hinfahrt?)

Bis zum nächsten Mal und weiter fleißig reviewen, bitte!


	4. The deal

„Ich möchte dir einen Deal vorschlagen, Richard."

„Einen Deal?", hakte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

Anscheinend fiel Draco seine langgezogene Sprechweise und der leise Unterton auf. Wäre es nicht derart unmalfoyhaft gewesen, hätte er bestimmt einen Schmollmund gezogen.

So flüchtete sich der Blonde in ein Grinsen, strich sich nun selbst einige der Haarsträhnen zurück.

„Warum so zweifelnd?"

„Nun…ein Malfoy...das Wort Deal…nebenbei meine eingeschränkte Fähigkeit, mich zu wehren…die Fesseln…das Fehlen meines Zauberstabes, meiner Magie an sich…Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich nicht vor Freude vom Stuhl falle. Oder vom Bett. Tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Nun mir tut's auch Leid…ich wette, es hätte dir gefallen, dich frei bewegen zu können. Diese Fesseln loszuwerden. Andererseits…" Nun wurde sein Grinsen eindeutig lasziv und er streckte seinen Körper ein wenig, so dass dieser nun fast auf dem Harrys lag, er die Wärme durch die Kleider hindurch spüren und beinahe das Gewicht fühlen konnte. Malfoys Hände wanderten neben seine, strichen sanft darüber. Er wendete ein wenig seinen Kopf, senkte ihn dann noch mehr, sodass seine Lippen über sein Ohr streiften. Harry erschauerte. Als Draco sprach, hauchte er die Worte hinein. Warm strich sein Atem über die empfindliche Haut. „…so könnte es für mich ein wenig reizvoller werden."

_Oh. Mein. Gott. GEH WEEEEEG!_ (Neumond: Harry, wenn du ihn nicht willst….ich nehm ihn gerne.)

Harrys Augen wurden größer und größer. Malfoys Mund wanderte an seinem Hals abwärts. Seine Lippen streiften manchmal über die Haut. Als er am Schlüsselbein angelangt war, hatte sich Harrys Körper mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen. Dann wanderte sein Mund wieder zurück, langsam, genüsslich. Er gab Harry genug Zeit um zu erschauern und sich zu fragen, wie er noch einmal in so etwas hinein geraten war. Er hatte sich ja schon in viele beschissene Situationen gebracht, aber bisher hatte er geglaubt Askaban wäre die Krönung gewesen. Nein, es ging noch schlimmer. Warum hatten sich die Todesser eigentlich damals alle so beschwert, als sie den Dementoren ausgeliefert worden waren?

Als sich Dracos Lippen über den seinen befanden und er sie sich genüsslich anfeuchtete, breitete sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus, ein Ziepen. Letztendlich wohl eine neue Sorte Hunger, wie er ahnte. Ein weiterer, der sich ihm aufdrängen würde, der Beachtung und Erfüllung von ihm fordern würde. Was genau wusste er noch nicht. Aber er fühlte sich seltsam anders an. Besser.

„Was für ein Deal?", fragte er, kurz bevor Dracos Lippen die seinen berühren konnten.

Malfoy schmunzelte, aber in seine Augen trat ein leises Bedauern. „Nun, dann eben ein andermal…", flüsterte er. So leise, dass Harry glaubte, es nicht wirklich gehört zu haben, sich die Worte nur zusammenzureimen.

Er setzte sich auf, hockte nun wirklich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf seinem Bauch. Harry keuchte kurz auf, verkniff es sich danach jedoch irgendwelche Beschwerden vor zu bringen.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, dich frei in diesem Haus bewegen zu können? Ohne Fesseln?"

„Ich würde es verlassen. Auf der Stelle." Harry dachte nicht nach, bevor er antwortete und wurde dafür mit einem Grinsen bestraft, das zwar immer noch diese neue Sanftheit besaß, aber dennoch an die erinnerte, mit denen er ihn so gerne in der Schule bedacht hatte.

„Ohne deine Magie? Ohne den Flakon?"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Natürlich. Draco würde ihm seine Macht nicht mit Kusshand zurückgeben, nachdem er sie ihm so sorgfältig abgesaugt hatte.

„Nein? Das hab ich mir schon gedacht." Er strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, aber sie fielen sofort wieder hinter den Ohren hervor. Also warf er den Kopf zurück, sah die Decke an, in der das Licht sich brach und mal blauen, mal roten Schein an den Wänden verursachte. „Du könntest dich hier im Haus frei bewegen. Und nach dem Flakon suchen. Ohne Magie, ein viel amüsanterer Zeitvertreib, da du wirklich wirst suchen müssen. Sobald du ihn gefunden hast gebe ich dir deine Magie zurück. Natürlich kannst du auch versuchen, gleich deine Magie wieder zu finden. Mir ist es einerlei. Und auch für dich läuft es auf dasselbe hinaus, nicht wahr?"

Beinahe gegen seinen Willen dachte Harry darüber nach. Was besser wäre. Seine Magie war groß gewesen, sie musste in ein größeres Gefäß gefüllt werden, als es der Flakon darstellte. Und sie würde nach ihm rufen. Vermutlich konnte er sie spüren, sobald er im selben Raum war. Wenn sein Hunger bis dahin nicht alles in ihm betäubt hatte. Er würde danach suchen, ja, das würde er.

„Natürlich gibt es da einige Regeln, die du beachten musst.", fuhr Malfoy fort, setzte sein Einverständnis wohl voraus. Er erhob sich und wanderte durch das Zimmer, den einen Arm erhoben, mit dem Zeigefinger ein wenig durch die Luft fahrend, die Augen zur Decke gerichtet, als ob er nachdenken würde, im Geiste nicht mehr wirklich bei Harry wäre.

„Die meisten betreffen meinen Vater, basieren auf ihm. Du wirst den Namen Richard Weasley hier nicht weiter benutzen. Wenn hier auf einmal ein Weasley herum spaziert, würde ihn das sehr aufregen."

_Auch gut. Hatte eh nicht geplant eine Namensänderung zu beantragen. _

„Ab jetzt bist du Paul Manderley."

„Warum ausgerechnet dieser Name?"

„Nun…", Draco stockte, sah Harry dann an. Er überlegte einen Moment, legte seinen Kopf schräg. In seinen Augen flackerte es. Er würde ihm nicht alles sagen, höchstens einen Bruchteil, das ahnte Harry bereits. „…er ist noch nie meinem Vater begegnet, also kennt er seine Stimme nicht, aber ich habe eine Zeit lang häufiger von ihm gesprochen, weil ich mit ihm zu tun hatte. Es ist also leichter zu erklären, dass er für eine kurze Zeit hier einzieht. Aus geschäftlichen Gründen. Außerdem ist er so eine Art Großcousin von mir. Mein Vater wird dir also sehr viel verzeihen, schließlich teilt ihr ein Blut. Er wird dir vertrauen. Die Manderleys waren allesamt in Slytherin."

_Wo ich ja eigentlich auch hingesollt hätte. Dürfte nicht so schwer zu spielen sein._

„Die zweite Regel, wichtiger als die Erste: Ehemaligen Todessern und ihren Familien ist das Zaubern untersagt."

„Was?" Harry starrte Malfoy an, der nun auch ihn fixierte. In diesem Augenblick waren seine Augen kalt und jeder Schalk war daraus verschwunden. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ehemaligen Todessern und ihren Familien ist das Zaubern strengstens untersagt.", wiederholte er monoton. Nun schlich sich doch noch ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, aber es war kein fröhliches. „Zuwiderhandlung wird vom Ministerium strengstens geahndet und mit jahrelangen Aufenthalten in Askaban bestraft. Das Alter des Straftäters ist sowohl für Strafmaß als auch für die gerichtlichen Verfolgung an sich vollkommen unerheblich."

„Aber das ist nicht wahr.", widersprach Harry. Tatsächlich hatte es einst ein ähnliches Gesetz gegeben, doch es hatte sich nur auf die Todesser an sich bezogen und war ohnehin bereits vor mehreren Jahren außer Kraft gesetzt worden.

„In diesem Haus ist es wahr." Malfoy kam wieder näher, beugte sich über ihn. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr federleicht über seine Wange. „Und ich würde dir raten, daran zu denken. Solltest du diese Regel missachten, werde ich dich töten. Wir sind beide ohne Magie, aber ich kann dich auch nur mit Hilfe meiner Hände umbringen." Nun legten sich seine Finger um Harrys Hals, drückten an zwei speziellen Punkten, sodass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Seine Augen waren eiskalt, schlimmer als früher. „Was diesen Punkt angeht, solltest du meine Geduld besser nicht auf die Probe stellen."

Draco stand auf und schlenderte zur Tür. „Ich komm morgen wieder. Überleg es dir bis dahin."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Und? Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Was?" Draco warf den Ball zu Cassy, die mit dem Schläger ausholte und dann so gut traf, dass es ihm seinerseits nicht gelang, ihn zu fangen.

Er zog eine Grimasse und nahm den nächsten Ball auf, der neben ihm lag. „Den holst du nachher."

„Warum es diese Regeln gibt." Sie schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was er als letztes gesagt hatte.

„Nein." Wieder flog ein Ball durch die Luft.

„Warum behälst du ihn überhaupt hier?", fragte sie weiter. „Und warum lässt du ihn frei herumlaufen?"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Diesen Ball fing er lässig mit einer Hand und warf ihn ihr wieder zu. „Damit die Jagd interessanter wird."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry starrte die Decke an. Er musste auf den Deal eingehen, das war ihm klar, aber er hatte dabei trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl. Mehr als mulmig sogar. Was war nur mit Malfoy los?

Seine neue Art, sie…oh verdammt, er konnte es nicht einmal wirklich in Worte fassen. Dieses sanfte, was der Blonde neuerdings an sich hatte, machte ihn nervös. Es weckte ein Ziepen in seinem Magen und er war sich sicher, hätte er sich öfter mit ihm in einem Raum befunden, er hätte sich irgendwann dabei erwischt Draco verträumt zu beobachten.

Dafür machte ihm dieses…laszive…-verdammt, warum jagte ihm dieses Wort einen Schauer über den Rücken?- Angst. Und gleichzeitig sorgte es dafür, dass sich in seinem Magen alles verkrampfte. Auf angenehme Art. Oh, er hasste diesen blonden Bastard. Und wie hatte er es vermisst, ihn hassen zu können.

„Na? Schon Sehnsucht nach mir bekommen?" Draco lehnte lässig am Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das rechte Bein angewinkelt und auf dem Gesicht ein Grinsen als wüsste er haargenau, was Harry gerade gedacht hatte. Möglich war es. Seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten hatten sich seit jenem verhängnisvollen Jahr, in dem Sirius gestorben war, nicht gebessert.

Harry brachte ein halbwegs abfälliges Lachen zu Stande. _Er hat mein Gedanken nicht gelesen, nein das hat er nicht, mach dich nicht verrückt Junge, oh mein..., ich will hier raus…_

Er wollte sagen: „Bild dir nichts ein.", oder etwas dergleichen sagen, aber er bekam den Mund nicht auf. Stattdessen starrte er stumm dem Mann entgegen. Er trug wieder dunkle Hosen, ein weißes und eine kurze Weste aus schwarzem Stoff, die offen um seine Schultern hing. Die blonden Haare waren abermals ein wenig zerstrubbelt, begannen aber bereits wieder sich zu glätten. Als könnten sie einfach nicht lange unordentlich sein. Ob Draco sich vor der Tür mit der Hand durchgefahren war?

Seltsamerweise gab ihm das sein Selbstvertrauen zurück und er begann Malfoy zuzugrinsen. Als dieser sich von der Tür abstieß und auf ihn zu schlenderte, die Arme immer noch verschränkt, räkelte sich Harry kurz auf dem Bett, begann sich genüsslich zu strecken, soweit es ihm die Fesseln erlaubten. „Nein. Ich hab mich hier auch ganz gut ohne dich amüsiert."

Malfoy hob eine elegante Augenbraue, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte auf ihn zu. Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen und beugte sich über Harry, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Seine Haare fielen hinter den Ohren hervor und berührten die Haut unter Harrys Augen. Harry war erstarrt. Diese eisblauen Augen waren ihm selten so nah gewesen.

Draco grinste und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „Nein, ich glaube du hast mich vermisst."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und grinste von oben auf ihn herab. „Also? Was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag?"

Harry brauchte mehrere Anläufe um zu antworten. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und die Kehle kratzig. Besser, er vertraute seiner Stimme erst einmal nicht allzu vorbehaltslos. Also nickte er möglichst nachdrücklich. Innerlich schwörte er dem Blonden schreckliche Rache für diesen peinlichen Moment. Sobald er irgendwann sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder gewonnen hatte.

Malfoy nickte. Er hatte wohl nichts anderes erwartet. Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete er die Knoten an Harrys Händen. „Um die Fußfesseln kannst du dich ja selbst kümmern. Ich muss noch arbeiten." Er grinste ihn an und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas, dass Harry Angst machte. Er befürchtete, dass es sich um Vorfreude handelte.

Er folgte Draco mit den Augen, als dieser zur Tür schlenderte, lauschte darauf, wie er die Treppe hinunter stiefelte. Dann schüttelte er irgendwann den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen und machte sich daran die Fußfesseln zu lösen.


	5. The girl

Joa…reinhusch

Sich für die kommis bedank, für die Wartezeit entschuldigt und für die Qualität dieses Kapis und sich sehr sehr schäm.

wieder raushusch

(ich hab euch alle lieb, habt mich auch lieb…bitte…)

Weide: Nein…ironisch klingt…die beiden sind kein Stück miteinander verwandt…g

Amunet: Das ist das schönste Kompliment, das ich mir vorstellen kann. schnüff Allerdings gibt es auch wenige FFs, in denen Draco erwachsen ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran.

Ich entschuldige mich hiermit noch einmal. Habe ab nächste Woche Ferien, fahre an die Ostsee. Werde mich bemühe, sobald ich zurück bin ein wunderbar langes Kapi als wiedergutmachung zu posten, aber…gut, ich bin sehr unzuverlässlich.

Dieses Mal war es hell und Harry betrachtete das Haus genauer. Es war noch wunderlicher, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. In seinen Knöcheln und Handgelenken kribbelte es und die Abdrücke von den Stricken verblassten nur langsam. Das Bild von Malfoy tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, wie er im Türrahmen lehnte und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er wieder Dracos Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Und er hätte aus der Haut fahren können. Es war ja nicht so, dass er wirklich sagen könnte, wie es sich anfühlte, nein es war einfach viel zu kurz dafür gewesen. Draco hatte es bestimmt nur getan um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen.

Harry trottete mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck die Treppe hinunter. Er würde dem blonden Bastard das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal begegnete. Das Problem war nur, dass Draco vermutlich Recht hatte. Sollten sie ohne Einsatz von Magie gegeneinander kämpfen, würde Harry unterliegen. Er hatte seit Jahren nichts anderes getan, als sich so leise wie möglich zu bewegen und sich auf seine Magie zu verlassen. Was Draco getan hatte wusste er nicht, aber er glaubte ihm, wenn er sagte, er könnte ihn mit puren Händen töten.

Als er das Ende der Stufen erreicht hatte, sah er sich kurz um. Er entdeckte den Gang durch den er in das Haus hereingekommen war, drehte einmal den Kopf, und stand so, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er von Draco niedergeschlagen worden war. Lucius saß in seinem Lehnstuhl und schien zu schlafen. Sein Kopf ruckte zur rechten Seite, als draußen ein Vogel zwitscherte. Harry verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich um. Besser, er fing später mit der Suche an. Jetzt wollte er noch nicht mit dem alten Mann aneinander geraten.

Langsam und auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich den Gang entlang und durch die offen stehende Tür. Draußen begann langsam der Tag. Die Sonne hatte sich schon ein Stück empor gearbeitet und brach sich im Glashaus, warf ein faszinierendes Farbenspiel auf das feuchte Gras.

Harry betrachtete es und sog dabei gierig die frische Morgenluft ein. Wie er es hasste, eingesperrt zu sein und sei es auch noch so kurz.

Es war weit und breit kein anderes Haus zu sehen. Um das Anwesen der Malfoys zogen sich Wiesen bis zum Horizont, nur an wenigen Stellen durch einen dunklen Wald begrenzt. Es war nicht zu leugnen: Die Malfoys hatten sich einen schönen Flecken zum Leben ausgesucht. Das heißt, wenn das Anwesen Dracos Mutter gehört hatte, waren es eher die Blacks, die Geschmack bewiesen hatten.

Etwas Hartes traf ihn unerwartet am Kopf und ließ ihn zur Seite taumeln. Seine Hand zuckte zu dem Ärmel, in dem er normalerweise seinen Zauberstab verwahrte, als sein Blick auf das unscheinbare etwas traf, das ihn aus seiner Betrachtung gerissen hatte. Ein brauner, abgenutzter Baseball der nun ganz langsam noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm wegkullerte, ehe er in einem kleinen Kaninchenloch stecken blieb.

„He! Wirfst du mir den Ball zu?"

Harrys Augen wanderten wieder nach oben und dann in die Richtung, aus der das Geschoss gekommen war. Dort stand ein Mädchen, vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt, das dem früheren Draco Malfoy so aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, dass es einen erschrecken konnte. Das helle Blondhaar reichte nicht einmal bis zur Schulter und war zum Großteil unter einer alten Baseballkappe versteckt. Ihre Augen waren so kalt und blau, dass sie auf keinen Fall in ein Kindergesicht gehörte.

Er nahm den Ball auf, betrachtete ihn kurz und warf ihn ihr dann zu.

Das Mädchen schwang den Baseballschläger, traf den Ball und Harry duckte sich im letzten Augenblick, bevor das runde Leder ihn ein weiteres Mal am Kopf treffen konnte.

„Ist das Absicht?"

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Es macht es eher noch kälter, als dass es es aufgehellt hätte. Der nächste Ball flog in seine Richtung.

Harry wich, vorgewarnt, mit einem hastigen Schritt zur Seite aus und starrte dann das Mädchen mit leichtem Unglauben an. Anscheinend erkannte Draco ihn nicht und somit war auch nichts von dem alten Hass zu spüren, aber dafür war er offenbar voll und ganz auf diese weibliche Reinkarnation seines alten Schulichs übergegangen.

„Was soll das?"

„Mein Bruder hat mir von dir erzählt, Richard." Ihre Stimme blieb vollkommen neutral, als sie das sagte, aber in ihren Augen blitzte es und Harry duckte sich, bevor ihn der nächste Ball treffen konnte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihn geritten hat, dich nicht sofort zur Polizei zu bringen oder einfach totzuschlagen."

Zur Polzeit? Harry sah sie verwundert an. Warum nicht nach Askaban? Warum nicht das Ministerium informieren?

„Aber gut…es ist nun mal nicht seine Art zu machen, was man erwartet. Das tut er nie. Meinetwegen hätte er dich da oben auf dem Bett verhungern lassen können. Warum hat er dich losgebunden? Warum lässt er dich elenden Dieb in unserem Haus herumlaufen? Kannst du mir das erklären?"

Diesen Ball fing Harry mit einer Hand auf. Sie brannte danach und als er sie verwirrt betrachtete, war sie rot wie wilder Klatschmohn.

„Ein Weasley bist du." Sie betrachtete sein rotes Haar und er fragte sich beklommen, was wohl sein würde, wenn der Haaransatz zum Vorschau käme…schwarz wie Rabengefieder. In ihren Augen war nichts als Kälte, und in ihren Mundwinkel schlich sich ein bitterer Zug. Die Stimme, die der von Malfoy so ähnlich klang, bevor er in den Stimmbruch gekommen war, wurde herablassend. „Ein Weasley und ein Dieb, nichts weiter. Ein kleiner, schmutziger Dieb, der unser Leben zerstören wird. Ohne es zu merken, vermutlich." Den Ball, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, ließ sie zu Boden fallen. „Warum bist du hier? Warum willst du diesen Flakon stehlen? Und warum all das andere Zeug, das du vermutlich irgendwo gehortest hat."

Harry fühlte sich unwohl unter diesem Blick. Er betrachtete das kleine Mädchen mit den kalten Augen und erinnerte sich daran, wie Dracos Eltern sich damals angesehen hatten. Er fragte sich, wie dieses Kind wohl zu Stande gekommen war.

„Was ist?" In ihrem Blick flackerte etwas. „Warum siehst du mich so an?"

„Es ist nichts. Du bist nur sehr frech."

Sie starrte ihn wortlos an, ihr Mund klappte auf und dann wieder zu. Eine leichte Zornesröte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus, dazu passend ballten sich ihre Fäuste. „Du…du...nenn mich nicht frech, Weasley! Elendes Wiesel, das aus einem brennenden Bau heraus gekrochen ist! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein so mit mir zu reden?"

„Nun, offensichtlich hat Draco dir einiges über mich erzählt." Er grinste. Nein, das Mädchen war nicht wirklich wie Malfoy, als er jünger gewesen war. Auch wenn er häufig die Nerven verloren hatte, war er doch nicht so schnell in die Luft gegangen und er hatte nicht gewirkt, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, mit Menschen zu sprechen. „Wer bist du eigentlich?"

„CASSY!"

Harry und das Mädchen zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen, als die zeternde Stimme vom Haus aus ertönte. Beide drehten sich um und sahen dem alten Malfoy entgegen, der sich mit seinem Rollstuhl über die Wiese arbeitete. „CASSY!"

„Ich bin hier, Vater." Das Mädchen hatte das Gesicht verzogen und rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber ich kümmere mich im Moment um unsern Besuch. Keine Zeit für eine Theoriestunde."

„Was ist das für ein Gast, der dich von deinen Studien abhält?" Lucius Gesicht war eindeutig verärgert, aber Harry betrachtete Cassy mit neuem Interesse. Noch etwas, das sie nicht von ihrem Bruder geerbt hatte. Die absolute Hingabe, diese Verehrung ihrem Vater gegenüber fehlte.

„Paul Manderley, Sir. Ihr Sohn hat Ihnen doch schon von mir erzählt, nicht wahr?" Harry versuchte einen glatten Tonfall zu bekommen, einen von diesen, die eine Schleimspur hinter sich her ziehen. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört…aus der großen Zeit."

„Manderley…ja, natürlich…" Lucius' Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, während Cassy ihn mit neu erwachtem Interesse ansah. „Ihr habt mit meinem Sohn geschäftlich zu tun nicht wahr? Irgendetwas mit diesem Muggelkram, mit dem er sein Geld verdient…"

„Aktien. Ich handele unter anderem mit Wertpapieren."

„Muggelkram…"

„Tja, wir alle müssen uns mit diesem Muggelkram beschäftigen, seit uns die magische Welt versperrt ist."

„Ja. Aber keine Sorge, mein Junge." Harry hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, der alte Mann wäre jetzt in der Laune, ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen, wenn er ihn nur sehen könnte. Stattdessen polterte er auf seinem Rollstuhl immer näher, eines seiner kalten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Neben Harry schnitt Cassy eine Grimasse. „Du bist besser, als ich dachte, Wiesel. Oder warst du am Ende wirklich in Slytherin?"

„Gryffindor, wie alle anderen Weasleys auch. Ich bin einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler."

Nun war sie es, die grinste. Und dieses Grinsen machte ihm beinahe so viel Angst wie das ihres Bruders. „Nun…ich bin gespannt, ob du für alle Aspekte von Pauls Rolle ein solches Talent aufweist."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du wirst schon sehen. Oder auch nicht." Sie musterte ihn abschätzend. „Na, ich würde sagen wohl eher nicht."

„Was-!" Harry kam nicht dazu, seine Frage zu vollenden, denn die kleine Göre machte einen Ausfallschritt nach rechts und gab ihm einen Stoß gegen das Schienenbein, sodass er nach vorne stolperte. Faktisch in die Arme des alten Malfoy. Lucius packte ihn am Arm, drehte sich um und rollte den Stuhl zurück, ihn mit sich zerrend, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder der kleine Schuljunge, auf den der Alte immer mit dieser typischen Arroganz hernieder gesehen hatte.

„Mein Sohn hat mir nicht erzählt, dass du uns besuchen würdest, Junge." Aha. Jetzt waren sie also wirklich beim Du angelangt. Und beim Junge. Er fühlte sich ein wenig so, als wäre er plötzlich bei den zukünftigen Schwiegereltern zu Besuch. Er würde eine lange Zeit mit diesem alten Mann auskommen müssen und es war bestimmt besser es sich nicht zu verscherzen, wenn schon Dracos Schwester einen so offensichtlichen Groll gegen ihn hegte. „Wie lange gedenkst du zu bleiben?"

„Das kommt auf die Umstände an, Sir. Und auf euren Sohn, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich seine Gastfreundschaft lange in Anspruch nehmen werde."

Ein Zucken der Mundwinkel bei Lucius. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, er würde sein Bedauern darüber ausdrücken, aber dann siegte offensichtlich der Malfoysche Stolz und er nickte einfach nur. „Gut, dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen."

‚Oh…ganz toll…ich verbringen Stunden damit, mich mit einem blinden Malfoy Senior auseinander zu setzen…und wann soll ich dann nach dem Ding suchen, in dem er meine Magie versteckt?'

„Vergebung Sir, aber ich muss mit Ihrem Sohn noch so einiges besprechen. Das ist schließlich der Grund, aus dem ich hier bin."

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „Nun, dann nicht. Wir werden ja noch genug Gelegenheit bekommen über vergangenes zu reden."

„Sicher, Sir." Genau das gedachte Harry zu verhindern.

„Verdammt!" Harry hätte am liebsten geschrieen, aber er flüsterte nur und begnügte sich damit mit der Faust gegen eine Wand zu schlagen. Immer und immer wieder. „Verdammtverdammtverdammt!" Er hatte das gesamte Haus abgesucht, auch wenn es ihm so schien, als wäre es immer größer und größer geworden. Immer noch ein Raum und noch ein Raum. Wie der alte Wagen der Weasleys. Aber er hatte nichts gefunden. Weder seine Magie, noch den Flakon. Seine Magie musste nach ihm rufen. Sie musste geradezu schreien. Warum hörte er sie nicht?

Eine feingliedrige Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenkt und hinderte ihn so daran, sich weiter seine Haut blutig zu schlagen. Draco beugte sich vor. Harry konnte jetzt sein Haar fühlen und seinen warmen Atem, wie er über sein Ohr strich. „Nicht doch, Richard. Was machst du denn?" Er zog die Hand zu sich und Harry drehte dem Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Draco behielt seine Augen im Blick, während er Harrys Hand an seine Lippen führte. Er küsste die blutigen Stellen und dann spürte Harry, wie die Spitze seiner warmen, feuchten Zunge, vorzuckte und sanft das Blut aufleckte. Er konnte die Augen nicht von seinen abwenden, auch wenn ihm die Knie seltsam schwach wurden. In den grauen Iriden blitzte etwas auf, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, aber es war etwas Gefährliches. Gefährlich für ihn.

„Du tust dir nur weh…" Auf einmal standen sie einander gegenüber und Harry spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken und die Wärme, die durch Dracos Hemd strahlte, an seiner Brust.

Malfoy presste sich gegen ihn, hielt seine Hände über dem Kopf gefangen. Das blonde Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht, verdeckte teilweise die scharfen Züge und die grauen Augen in denen nun eindeutig etwas glimmte. Immer heller und heller.

Sein Kopf kam immer näher und näher, schließlich berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. Irgendwie war Harrys Kopf auf einmal leer. Waren da irgendwann einmal Gedanken gewesen? Oder etwas, das dem ähnlich war?

„Frustriert?" Draco drehte den Kopf ein wenig und beinahe berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Harry verstand nicht einmal mehr wirklich, was der andere sagte. Stattdessen betrachtete er sein Gesicht. Augen, Nase, Wangenknochen, Lippen… Gleich würde er ihn küssen. Oh verdammt er würde ihn küssen!

Draco lächelte. Wieder kamen sich ihre Lippen für einen winzigen Millimeter näher. Er konnte die Wärme der fremden Lippen fühlen. Gleich…

Auf einmal waren seine Hände frei, Draco ließ von ihm ab und schlenderte dann seelenruhig davon. Das Hemd war ihm ein wenig aus der Hose gerutscht und das Haar war gleichzeitig glatt und doch irgendwie zerzaust. Oh verdammt, der Junge sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen. Draco drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und was immer in seinem Blick gewesen war, jetzt war es verschwunden. „Zu frustriert sein ist gar nicht gut. Du solltest besser eine Runde schlafen." Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und ein wenig Blut blieb daran haften. Draco grinste und war im nächsten Augenblick hinter einer der Milchglaswände verschwunden.

Harry rutschte an der Wand zu Boden und saß noch eine Weile lang dort, mit zitternden Knien und die blutige Hand an den Mund gepresst. Dann, als er wieder klar denken konnte, schlug mit ihr wieder gegen die Wand, diesmal so kräftig, dass das Glas leichte Sprünge bekam. Ergeben schloss er die Augen. „Der Kerl verarscht mich."


	6. The realisation

So, da bin ich mal wieder. Das Kappi ist auch nicht länger als die zuvorigen, aber ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das wie immer…

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich freu mich immer drüber!

Amunet: Draco ist kein Sexgott…Draco ist zum Schmusen da… sich an ihn press

Was Nemo angeht: Die Geschichte hab ich hier fertig vor mir, allerdings in

Meiner eigenen Handschrift und nicht digital. Wenn ich das hier fertig hab, tipp

Ich sie ab. Und danach kommt What if… neue Remus Snape Story. Freu mich schon drauf. Hände reib

Ok, viel Spaß mit dem Chapter und immer fleißig weiter reviewn!

oOoOoO

Draco betrachtete Cassy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Und er hat dich bestimmt nicht gesehen, als du hergekommen bist?"

„Nein…" Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an. Legte nur die Kappe auf seinen Tisch und drehte sich dann um, betrachtete das bauchige Gefäß in seinem Regal. Beinahe glaubte er, sie wäre wegen irgendetwas beleidigt. „Keine Sorge, ich habe schon aufgepasst. Er ist irgendwo in der Küche. Ich glaube, Vater hat sich an ihn geschmissen, wie eine Fliege auf einen Pferdeapfel."

„Rede nicht so von ihm." Seine Stirn umwölkte sich. Was war nur los mit diesem Kind? Lag es daran, dass sie Lucius nur als Wrack kannte? Vielleicht…vielleicht war es auch seine eigene Schuld irgendwie. „Er ist dein Vater. Und meiner. Zeige zumindest ein wenig Respekt."

„Ja…sicher…" Ihr Finger fuhr über die Wand des Gefäßes, zuckte zurück, als ein bläulicher Blitz nach ihrer Haut leckte. „Ist es das, was er sucht? Seine…Magie?" Wie sie klang. So viel Abstand. Als wäre es ihr eigentlich gleich. „Es muss viel sein. Es fühlt sich gigantisch an. Aber das meiste zusammengeklaut, nicht?"

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Als noch ein Blitz aus dem Gefäß zuckte, stand er auf und packte Cassy am Arm, zerrte sie davon fort. „Ja! Und wir wissen beide, dass man mit so etwas nicht spielt."

„Tun wir das? Warum spielst du dann mit ihm? Mit diesem Richard, der sich wegen Vater jetzt Paul nennt?"

Er zuckte die Achseln, konnte aber ein kleines Grinsen weder unterdrücken, noch es wieder von seinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen. „Nun… es macht mir Freude."

„Dir ist einfach nur langweilig. Weil uns Vater an diesen Ort fesselt, da er zu schwach ist, um sich er Welt zu stellen."

„Du sollst nicht so von ihm sprechen! Du kennst ihn ja gar nicht!"

„Das ist wahr." Sie hob den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen und für einen Augenblick wollte er einfach nur aufstöhnen und sich wieder in seinen Sessel setzen. Nicht schon wieder dieses Thema, bitte, bitte nicht. „Aber du kennst ihn, nicht wahr? Unser Leben ist eine Lüge, Draco, und warum? Ich könnte damit leben, du könntest damit leben aber du glaubst, dass er es nicht kann. Wie schwach muss er sein? Ich sehe ihn jetzt. Blind und geschlagen und du willst mir sagen, dass er einst ein großer Mann war, Bruder? Ein großer Mann, der sich so etwas lapidarem nicht stellen kann?"

Cassy streifte seine Hand ab und stürmte durch die Tür, den Gang hinab. Er sah ihr nach, dann schloss er genervt die Augen, warf den Kopf zurück und griff sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare. Das wievielte Mal hatten sie jetzt diese Diskussion geführt? Und das wie oft würde er die Worte noch hören können, ohne daran zu glauben, dass sie Recht hatte? Lucius würde es nicht verkraften, das wusste er, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er schwach war… Nein. Draco versuchte sich vorzustellen, was er getan hätte. Früher. Wenn es in der großen Zeit geschehen wäre. Er hätte geschrieen. Er hätte das Mobiliar des Hauses zerstört, hätte Wände eingetreten und vielleicht hätte er jemanden getötet. Jeden verflucht, der ihm unter die Augen getreten wäre und wäre es der dunkle Lord selbst gewesen. Heute…heute würde er vermutlich nichts mehr sagen. Er würde erkennen, wie machtlos er war…vielleicht würde er sich zum nächsten Fluss rollen und sich ertränken.

Oh, es war frustrierend…es war wirklich sehr frustrierend. Was gab es in diesem Haus, mit dem man seinen Frust loswerden konnte? Nun…Draco richtete sich wieder auf und grinste. Man konnte andere frustrieren.

oOoOoOo

Er betrachtete seinen Gast, wie er sich an die Wand lehnte. Das rote Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich betrachtete er den Boden. Draco hoffte, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, von wo er gerade gekommen war. Er zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und trat mit langsam, schlenderndem Schritt näher. „Na? Warum so deprimiert?" Er ließ sich in die Hocke nieder und das Lächeln verbreitete sich noch. Er spürte bereits, wie die Frustration aus ihm schwand und sich etwas anderes ausbreitete. Eine gewisse Wärme und eine Aufregung, die ihn immer befiel, wenn der andere in der Nähe war. Lag das an ihm oder litt er wirklich langsam an der Einsamkeit. Letztendlich war es egal, nicht wahr?

Draco streckte den Finger aus um dem anderen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurückzustreichen. Wärme kribbelte durch Finger, Hand, Arm. „Nanana…warum so traurig? Gefällt es dir hier nicht? Ich könnte es dir hier noch etwas angenehmer machen."

„Ja, das könntest du tatsächlich." Seine Stimme war ganz leise, er flüsterte beinahe und es war ein Unterton dabei, der ihn aufhorchen ließ. Draco wollte zurückweichen, doch dann hob sein Gast den Kopf und er sah ihm in die Augen, kalt, so kalt. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er zu wissen, wie es gewesen sein musste, als noch diese vielen uralten Mächte in ihm gewesen waren, ihn regiert hatten auf gewisse Weise.

Er fühlte, wie er an den Händen gepackt wurde und im nächsten Augenblick verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen. Warmer Atem strich über sein Ohr. „Du könntest aufhören, mich zu verarschen…das wäre ein guter Anfang."

oOoOoOoOo

Harry spürte Dracos Gewicht auf sich, sah diesen verdutzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und musste grinsen. Endlich hatte er es geschafft ihn auch einmal aus der Reserve zu locken. Langsam reichte es ihm wirklich. Mit einem leisen Lachen drehte er sich und Draco um, bis der Blondschopf auf dem Boden lag und er auf ihm drauf. Er fühlte die Wärme unter sich, sah das immer noch recht verdutzte Gesicht, in das die blonden Strähnen hingen und spürte das leichte Zittern der Hände, die er über Dracos Kopf festhielt. Wie lange würde Malfoy wohl noch brauchen um sich dessen zu erinnern, wer von ihnen beiden der Stärkere war?

Langsam beugte sich Harry weiter vor, bis sie ihre Lippen berührten. Als es geschah, seufzte er gegen seinen Willen wohlig auf. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, aber das hier war einfach zu gut. Er hielt die Augen mit Gewalt offen und betrachtete Draco, sah ihm in die halbgeschlossenen Augen um zu erfahren, was er fühlte. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber er bemerkte dieses Blitzen darin, das ihn wachsam werden ließ. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er eine Zunge an seinen Lippen.

Draco grinste ihn an und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sie herumgedreht, auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, wie er das machte, sodass er nun ihm auf der Brust saß und die Hände festhielt.

Harry knurrte. Nein, so war das nicht gedacht gewesen. Dennoch…irgendwie war es auch nicht unangenehm, das Gewicht des anderen so auf sich zu fühlen.

„Werden wie unartig?" Der Blonde grinste ihn an, die Wangen gerötet und mit Lippen, denen man den kurzen, heftigen Kuss ansehen musste. Oh verdammt! Was machte der Kerl eigentlich mit ihm? Warum spürte er bereits wieder, wie er unsicher wurde unter diesem Blick?

Malfoy grinste vor sich hin. Mühelos bändigte er Harrys Arme mit eine Hand und führte die andere an seine Lippen. „Weißt du…das war gar nicht mal schlecht. Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich muss sagen, es war sogar irgendwie gut. Auf seine eigene ungestüme, frustrierte Art und Weise." Er leckte sich einmal nachdenklich über die Lippen und Harry musste sich bemühen nicht leise aufzustöhnen. Ja verdammt, er war frustriert, aber konnte ihm das irgendwer verübeln? Wenn er seine verfluchte Magie wieder hatte, würde er dieses Irrenhaus auf der Stelle verlassen. Scheiß auf diesen Flakon, er würde sich den nächst besten Stricher von der Straße aufklauben und seinen gesamten Frust in einer Nacht loswerden.

Wieder war Dracos Gesicht so nah über seinem. Seine Beine fanden ihren Weg zwischen die Harrys und auf einmal lag er faktisch auf ihm drauf und Harry konnte den Körper des anderen durch die Kleidung hindurch spüren. Als Draco sich noch weiter zu ihm hinab beugte, rieb er sich an ihm. Ob aus versehen oder mit purster, hinterhältigster Absicht sei dahingestellt. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und bettelte um Beherrschung. Wenn Draco ihn wieder nur verarschen wollte -und davon ging Harry aus- würde ihm eine gewisse Reaktion eher noch mehr Demütigung bescheren. Hatte er am Anfang tatsächlich noch gedacht, er könnte diesmal in der besseren Position sein, indem der den anderen überraschte?

In Dracos Augen, diesen faszinierend grauen Gewitteraugen, die seinen nun so nahe waren, lag eine Mischung aus Schalk und etwas dunklem, hungrigem. „Lust auf mehr?" Seine Stimme war rau und ein wenig kratzig.

Harry schaffte es nicht zu antworten, sondern starrte sein Gegenüber einfach nur an, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm wieder ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter glitt. Irgendwo, in einem gut versteckten Winkel seines Kopfes, begann die Stimme seines Stolzes herum zu zetern und Wände einzutreten. Er ließ sich schon wieder von diesem Malfoy zum Narren machen, er wusste es, aber er schaffte es nicht, daraus die nötigen Konsequenzen abzuleiten.

Draco grinste ihn an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen, ehe er sich erhob und davon schlenderte, wie schon so oft zuvor.

„Wir bist du eigentlich so sadistisch geworden?", fragte Harry. Er war selbst überrascht, dass es ihm überhaupt gelang, etwas zu sagen. In seinen Ohren trommelte das Blut.

„Jahrelanges Training durch meinen Vater, Veranlagung und einiges an Ambitionen." Er lachte. „Und bei dir geb ich mir außerdem noch besondere Mühe."

„War ja klar…"

Draco hörte diese letzten Worte wohl nicht mehr. Er war bereits irgendwo in den Untiefen des Hauses verschwunden.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry genierte sich nicht mehr in dem hellen Bad. Hier war das Glas zum Gang hin milchig und nach draußen klar, aber es lag im zweiten Stock des Hauses und soweit er das mitbekommen hatte, spielte Cassy zur Zeit auf der anderen Seite, in der Nähe des Flusses. Und wo Draco war mochte der Himmel selbst wissen, er tat es nicht. Der ehemalige Slytherin blieb manchmal einen ganzen Tag lang verschwunden, um dann plötzlich aufzutauchen, wie ein Sommergewitter, ihn an den Rand der Belastbarkeit seiner Libido zu bringen, nur um dann sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Vermutlich hielt er sich dort auf, wo er auch Harrys Magie gewahrte, aber ihm fehlte jedes Mal die Kraft und der Wille, Draco zu folgen.

Die Gedanken an ihre verschiedenen Intermezzos kamen in Harry hoch, während er geistesabwesend unter der Dusche stand, um sie den Schweiß des Begehrens abzuwaschen. Die ersten paar Minuten war es eiskalt gewesen, damit ein kleines, lästiges Problem verschwand. Er wollte nicht, dass der alte Malfoy oder am Ende Draco selbst, ihn dabei belauschte, wie er sich von den Spuren der vergangen Begegnung befreite. Nein, die Peinlichkeit wollte er sich ersparen.

Nun war das Wasser warm, heiß eigentlich. Leichter Nebel stieg auf und beschlug das Glas der Wände und den Spiegel. Harrys Blick war leer und er blickte seltsam entrückt nach oben, während das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper strömte, die Haut langsam rot färbte.

Vielleicht wäre es das Beste. Ohne Magie, einfach losgehen und sich irgendwo in der Muggelwelt verschanzen. Sein Hunger war immer noch da, zerrte an ihm, aber er wurde schwächer und der Hunger nach Draco war längst größer geworden. Aber diese Art von Hunger konnte man leicht bekämpfen, auch wenn er zu Sehnsucht wurde, wenn man nur weit genug vom Objekt der Begierde entfernt war. Und wenn dann irgendwann sein Hunger nach Macht, dieser bisher allgegenwärtige Begleiter seit Voldemorts Tod, verschwunden wäre, dann könnte er ein normales Leben führen. Auch wenn er keine Muggelschulbildung hatte. Vielleicht könnte er einfach Bibliothekar werden oder in einer Apotheke aushelfen. Die Wirkung von den meisten Kräutern kannte er ja. Was er auch tat, er musste fort von hier. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, diese ständige Tortur. Irgendwann würde er über Draco herfallen, wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. So tief wollte er nicht sinken. Vor allem nicht, wenn der Slytherin ihn vermutlich lachend zurück stoßen würde.

Ja, wenn er daran dachte, wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht und in seinem Magen setzte ein Ziehen ein. Er sah Draco vor sich, wie er ruhig in einem Schaukelstuhl saß, tief in ein Buch versunken. Die Stirn war gerunzelt und ein paar der blonden Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Harry wollte sich neben ihn setzten, ihn im Arm halten. Vielleicht auf Draco auf dem Schoß haben und sein Kinn auf seine Schulter legen, um mit ihm gemeinsam das Buch zu lesen.

„Shit…" Harry ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand der Duschkabine sinken und stand eine Weile mit gekrümmten Rücken so da. Ein paar Mal hob er den Kopf und ließ ihn wieder sinken. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Das hätte eindeutig nicht passieren dürfen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Draco ihn beim ersten Zusammentreffen getötet hätte. Verdammt, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er den Kampf gegen Voldemort verloren hätte!

Wie hatte das geschehen können?

„Ich bin … verliebt. Irgendwie." Er lächelte wehmütig. Ja, irgendwie. Es wurde Zeit, dass er diesen Ort verließ. Am besten schon nächste Nacht.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer drehte er das Wasser ab, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich nachlässig Haare und Körper ab, danach schlüpfte er in Boxershorts und Jeans. Er hatte den Knopf noch nicht geschlossen, als er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf und sah, wie jemand auf der Wiese vor dem Haus apparierte. Er kam ihm nicht bekannt vor, aber das war auf die Entfernung auch schwer zu schätzen. Tatsache war, dass er sich kurz die Kleidung glättete und dann auf das Haus zukam.

Harry schlüpfte noch rasch in das Hemd, schloss es jedoch nicht mehr, sondern beeilte sich die Treppe hinunter zueilen, nachdem er kurz überprüft hatte, ob weder ein schwarzer Haaransatz zu sehen war, noch das Hautpflaster schließlich doch noch seinen Geist aufgegeben hatte.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Besuch bereitete ihm Sorgen. Große, große Sorgen. Wie eine Gewitterwolke, die das Licht aus den Wänden des Glashauses vertrieb.


End file.
